


A (Cowboy's) Princess Bride

by Semperfidani



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben is Cowboy Rain, Ben must pass the test, Childhood Sweethearts, Country Music, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Finn is Inigo, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, God bless Texas, HEA Guaranteed, Han shot first., Han weaves a fairytale based on true events, Hux is Prince Humboldt, Inspired by George Strait songs, Luke Skywalker is Miracle Max, Modern version of The Princess Bride, Multi, Poe is Fezzik, Rey is Princess Sunshine, Rose is Vizzini, Sassy Reylo Twins, Snoke is Count Rugen, TW: use of guns, TW: violence against women, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani
Summary: Singing, fighting, heartache, interfering friends, reconciliation, shots (the boozy kind), torture, shady contracts, escapes, true love, miracles!Wait a minute...is this a kissing fic?Grandpa Han tells the story of Cowboy Rain and Princess Sunshine to his grandchildren, Daisy & Matt.Will true love prevail?





	1. Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).

> There are three things I love: The Princess Bride, George Strait, and Texas. When you listed two of the three as prompts, that's like waving a red flag in front of a bull. I just had to "run" (pardon the pun) with this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my take on a classic!
> 
> Thanks to @MyJediLife for lending your beta skills.

“Now, make sure you turn off your Nintendo systems at supper time!” Rey turned to her children, making sure they were listening to her as she rattled off her list of instructions. They barely looked up from their Nintendo Switches. “Put them gadgets down, right now! What did I just say?”

Daisy and Matt, seven-year-old twins, put their devices on the consoles next to their booster seats with complaints and whines, which stopped when they saw their father looking at them through the rear-view mirror as he drove the black Chevy Silverado 1500 Texas edition pickup truck through the country roads of Bartonville, Texas.

“Don’t play Nintendo when we are eating,” Matt, the oldest of the twins by one-minute replied, his thick mop of brown hair pointed in every direction from his earlier nap. He peered at his mom through his thick glasses, his near-sighted honey brown eyes seeking praise for paying attention. Of the twins, he looked the most like his father with his eye color, hair texture, and a long face with a prominent aquiline nose. He was also awkwardly shy and serious, just like Ben. The only exception was the color of his hair - that he inherited from his mother - and the lack of beauty marks on his face. 

“And you better make sure you listen to Grandma and Grandpa at all times or else…”

“You can ignore Grandpa, but not Grandma.”

“Ben!” Rey flashed Ben a scolding look as he smirked, his broad full lips lighting up his elongated face, before turning to look in the backseat. “Your daddy is being silly. You make sure to listen to Grandpa too.”

“Okay momma,” replied Daisy, the youngest twin, her black wavy hair falling in front of her glasses that she used to see her devices, being far-sighted like her father. She ran her hand through her bangs to brush them back - a trait she also inherited from her father - along with the beauty marks, thick plush lips, and fiery temper. Otherwise, she was a mini-Rey with her hazel eyes and pointed but small nose, big toothy grin, and a sunny but determined attitude.

The truck turned into the driveway of the Organa-Solo ranch, passing the American and Texas flags positioned at the front gates. The truck made the short drive along the road that was lined with leafy green trees and lush green grass. A few brown broodmare horses had wandered to the side of the white wooden fence, munching on the grass by the posts. The path eventually gave way to a roundabout that led to a large white ranch house with a grey-tiled roof and a wrap-around veranda.

Two elderly people stood at the bottom of the steps, watching the truck pull up. The older of the two, Han, a tall man with white hair, a roguish look, and a smirk similar to the one his son just made proceeded down the steps. The much shorter woman, Leia, with salt and pepper hair tied in a fancy bun, and a grey dress with a green apron followed, a deep smile of joy on her face. 

Ben and Rey hopped out of the pick-up and both went to open the back cab doors as the children unlocked their booster seat belts, rushing out of the truck like horses at the start of the race. 

“Grandpa! Grandma!” the twins exclaimed, barreling towards them for hugs. 

“Whoa! Who are these kids? Grandma, do you recognize them?” Han exclaimed as Daisy reached for a hug. He lifted her up and tossed her in the air, before pulling her into a hug.

“Grandpa! It’s Daisy!” 

“And Matt!” Said Matt, squirming out of the embrace of his grandmother as she peppered his face with kisses. “Don’t you recognize us?”  
  
He held his fingers to his chin, tilting his head as if he was in deep confusion. “Hmmm. Must be something different about you that I just can’t place.”   
  
“It’s our new glasses, silly Grandpa!” Daisy giggled. 

“Oh, that’s what it was. Of course! Maybe it’s me who needs to get my eyes checked.” He lowered Daisy onto the ground and the kids ran into the house.  
  
“Thanks for watching the kids, Mom and Dad,” Ben said, reaching down to kiss his mother on the cheek. “Call us if there are any problems.”

“Nonsense. Go, enjoy your anniversary dinner. You two deserve a night off,” replied Leia, who kissed his cheek back, then embraced Rey into a hug. “I don’t want to see you until tomorrow. Enjoy your suite, and I hope Rey is walking funny in the morning.” 

“Leia!” Rey exclaimed, as Han howled with laughter at his son’s beet red face.  
  
“Babe, that’s our queue to go,” Ben said, all but dragging Rey as she gave their kids some final goodbye hugs. He hustled Rey into the truck and they took off. 

“Well old man, you ready to face the grandkids?” Leia asked Han as they walked towards the house entrance.  
  
“Hey watch it! Who are you calling old man?” Han asked. “Besides, this old scoundrel may have a trick or two up his sleeve. You just keep them fed and leave the rest to me.”

* * *

“Grandma! We left our Switches in the truck! Can you call mommy and daddy to come back?” Daisy asked, her bottom lip wobbling, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
“It’s too late. They are long gone now. You’ll just have to make due.”

“Awwwww.” Matt huffed, his face sullen in anger.  
  
“Hey! How about I tell you a story by the fire pit?” Han asked, bringing a plate of cookies from the kitchen.

Matt and Daisy looked up at him with mirror images of skepticism. “What kind of story?”

“A great big story about how a cowboy won the heart of a princess!” 

Daisy perked up at the word princess, but Matt continued to look skeptical. “Is this going to be a lovey-dovey story?”  
  
“There will be some love, sure. But there will be a little bit of adventure, and challenges, and bad guys too!” 

They followed him out to the backyard. It was a warm Texas day, and the smell of sweet grass and wildflowers filled the air. Matt and Daisy each curled up in wooden adirondack chairs next to an above ground stone fire pit. Leia followed with a pitcher of peach lemonade and four glasses.  
  
Once they were settled, Han began his story.

>   
_ “Once upon a time, there was a sullen young teenage cowboy buckaroo named Cowboy Rain. He was an only child, raised on a big ranch with his rodeo cowboy father, and his mother, a State Senator, former Dallas Cowboy cheerleader, and heiress to a large fortune. His grandparents were famous country singers, and her brother was a legendary music producer.” _
> 
> _ “Cowboy Rain was very awkward, with big ears and nose on a long face. He was very self-conscious about that. He could only read with glasses. He has no school friends, and preferred to spend time with the horses in the barn. But he could write poems and songs with his calligraphy pens. He preferred to spend time alone in the barn writing songs and hanging out with the horses.” _

“Daddy writes music!” Matt piped up.  
  
“Oh really? Well, what a coincidence!” Han replied. “Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah…”\

> _ “One day, a teenage girl showed up to the ranch. She was adopted by the chauffeur, Chewie, and the family cook, Maz, an old Mexican couple who worked for Cowboy Rain’s parents. The girl came from England, and was abandoned with a local crook at a pawn shop. She had been traded in for money. It was years until she was discovered by the police after a raid. The little girl had hazel eyes and brown hair, and spoke with a pretty accent. They called her Princess Sunshine.” _

“Mommy has an accent, too! I wonder if she sounds like mommy?” Daisy inquired.  
  
“Let’s pretend they do,” Han replied, his eyes meeting Leia’s with a smirk.

> _ “Cowboy Rain was smitten with Princess Sunshine and wanted her to like him, but Princess Sunshine was afraid. She was embarrassed about her upbringing and clothes, and being a poor adopted-child to his families help. She also recently got braces and glasses. She didn’t think she was worthy or pretty enough. The very first day they hung out with each other, Cowboy Rain and Princess Sunshine ended up coming home in a pile of manure! From that moment on, they were the best of friends.” _

“Ewwwww!” Daisy’s nose scrunched in distaste.  
  
“Why was he covered in poo?” Matt asked impatiently.

“Well, let me get to that…”

* * *

Ben watched from his bedroom window as Rey walked towards the horse barn, her hair tied up in three buns as a way of coping with the stifling Texas heat. He noticed she was wearing jean shorts (with legs that went on for days), a tank top (that accentuated her small but perky bosom), and a plaid cowboy shirt unbuttoned but tied at her skinny little waist (with washboard abs). Ben reached for his bottle of water, suddenly very thirsty, and ignored his awkward boner making his blue jeans seem very tight at the crotch. 

_ She doesn't like you, you big nerd. _ He knew he lacked in the looks department, and wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up with someone like Poe Dameron, who got all the girls attention at school. When they met earlier this week, she avoided his eyes when he looked at her, her face blushing as if he was embarrassing. _ You are embarrassing, you idiot. _

Still, he grabbed his cowboy hat and ran downstairs, swiftly putting on his cowboy boots before heading to the barn. 

When he arrived, he overheard her talking to BB-8, the palomino horse. “Oh BB, you know I can’t tell anyone. They’ll send me away if they find out I like him. So, let’s keep this a big secret.”

BB-8 snorted a puff of air, as if he thought whatever she was confessing was stupid. 

“Keep _ what _ a big secret?” Ben said, making his presence known.  
  
Rey jumped a mile, her foot giving way as she fell, and she landed on a pile of hay. Her glasses slid down her nose.  
  
“Rey, are you alright?” He ran to her side, holding out his hand to lift her up.  
  
“I was until you right snuck up and scared me! Don’t ever do that again,” she yelled, her face turning red from embarrassment as she pushed the thick brown glasses back up her nose.  
  
“As you wish,” he replied, bowing his head.

“How much did you overhear?” She asked, refusing to meet his glance.  
  
“You were asking the horse to keep a secret. What kind of secret do you need to share with a horse?”

“That’s none of your beeswax!” She turned swiftly, grabbing a shovel. “Here. If you are going to get in my business, the least you can do is help me with the chores. Go shovel the shit.” 

“As you wish,” he replied. As he reached for the shovel, their hands touched. They both jumped back from the touch, as if some sort of energy had shocked them. Ben’s foot slipped on a pile of fresh droppings from BB-8 and he fell, landing in the small pile of shit.  
  
“Oh my God! Ben, are you alright?” Rey ran to his side, her own Converse shoes sliding out from under her. She fell again, this time landing right into his arms.  
  
They sat there for a moment, his arms wrapped around her waist as she sat nestled between his legs. Both were covered in horse manure, and watched as BB-8 seemed to snicker as he trotted off. Finally, Ben started to laugh, his newly deepened voice echoing across the barn in a bit of a geeky laugh. Rey joined in until they both had tears of laughter streaming down their faces.  
  
“We better go back to the main house and change clothes and shower before we get in deep shit.” Ben said, biting his cheek to hold back another laugh.  
  
Rey laughed even harder, which lit her face up like a bright rainbow. “Deeper than we already are?”

At that moment, Ben knew she had him wrapped around her pretty little finger. 

* * *

“Did he tell her he loved her?” Matt asked, sipping the last of his juice.

“Did she love him back?” Daisy asked.  
  
“Well, not in so many words. But we aren’t there yet, and there’s still more story to tell.”

“We should stop and go eat dinner,” Leia said.

“But the story was just getting good!” Daisy exclaimed with a pout. “Do we hafta?”  
  
“Yes, we have to.” Han replied, reaching over to ruffle her hair. “But I can continue the story in the dining room. Go wash up!” 

Matt and Daisy raced to the sink in the bathroom to wash their hands, before racing back to the dinner table. Leia dished out some chicken parmigiana with a side salad.

“What happened next, Grandpa? Did Cowboy Rain and Princess Sunshine kiss?” Daisy asked between mouthfuls. 

> _ “From that day on, Princess Sunshine and Cowboy Rain became the best of friends. They spent hours writing songs together and pretending to be famous concert singers, singing to an audience full of horses. A few years went by, and Cowboy Rain kept his crush on her secret because he didn’t want to lose a friend. But what he didn’t know was that Princess Sunshine had a secret of her own…” _

* * *

“The next act is going to perform an original song called ‘Wrapped.’ Let’s give it up for Ben Solo!”

Rey cheered loudly for Ben as she watched from the stadium sideline stands, her screams louder than Finn Calrissian’s booming voice next to her. His girlfriend, Rose Tico, let out a sharp piercing whistle heard clear across the stadium. They had just finished watching Poe Dameron, quarterback of the Chandrila High School Resistance football team, sing a stirring off-key rendition of Willie Nelson’s ‘To All The Girls I’ve Loved Before.’ They all chuckled as a few girls, including his ex-girlfriend Bazine Netal, fled the row of seats in tears. He was dating Kaydel Ko Connix now, head cheerleader of CHS and daughter of a rich oil baron, who was bouncing excitedly at the end of the aisle at his “amazing” performance. Poe had tried to court Rey, but she shut that down rather quickly - as her heart belonged to another.

The Texas State musical talent show was well underway. The winner was moving on to perform a small set as an opening act for George Strait at AT&T Stadium during the State Fair. 

Ben walked with his guitar to the stool placed under the spotlight before the microphone. Rey’s breath caught in her throat. Over the years, Ben had grown from a geeky teen into an overnight hottie. His body had bulked up over the last few years, and he filled into his clothes quite nicely. He wore tight blue Wrangler five-pocket jeans, molded to his thick muscular thighs like a second skin.The black Wrangler cowboy shirt barely fit across his broad chest, and when he flexed, Rey swore she could hear his buttons screaming for mercy to be released.  
  
His felt black cowboy hat, something he inherited from his grandfather, sat atop long hair that he had grown to cover his protruding ears. The dark brown tresses fell to his shoulders in glorious waves. Occasionally, he would let Rey braid his hair when she begged him to. “As you wish,” he would say. The truth is, Rey just wanted to run her hands through his glorious hair, and occasionally - when she was sure he wasn’t paying attention as he wrote his songs - she would lean in to inhale the scent. 

Black cowboy boots finished the look, the size of them larger than other boys his age, but fit his tall stature perfectly.

Sometime between junior high and high school, Rey fell madly and deeply in love with her best friend, and he had no idea. 

_ It was agonizing. _

Rey knew that Ben only saw her as a friend, and at best, his little sister. She still had braces and glasses, and she didn’t think herself as pretty like the other girls. Although she wasn’t as poor as she had been during her time in foster care, her parents weren’t rich. Maz was in heaven, her health failing her in her old age a few months prior. Chewie was living on borrowed time. He was more or less promoted to Han’s right-hand man, but Rey suspected it was more of an honorary title just to keep Chewie feeling like he was being useful, as he could no longer drive because of his declining eyesight. 

Rey never wanted to abuse the charity she was given, even though Leia insisted that money was no object. She only bought affordable clothes, and only when things needed to be replaced. She never asked for fancy items. Her cellphone was at least two-versions behind everyone else’s.  
  
But through all that, Ben treated her like an equal, as if he never saw a class distinction between the two. Every night they would sit in the barn or by the pool, writing songs together. Ben had so many good ideas, and Rey would contribute or make suggestions where she could. He would try out songs for her, and she would sit there, lost in his voice. 

Sometime over the past few years, she fell in love with Ben Solo. She treasured their time together, as if it was their little secret. She didn’t have to share him with anyone else.  
  
But, he never once indicated that he saw her as anything other than a friend. She tried not to get jealous when she saw girls like Bazine, or Jessika Pava or even Rose’s sister, Paige Tico, flirt with him in the hallways. 

She watched him as he sat on the stool under the spotlight, adjusting the strings on his guitar.  
  
“I love you, Ben Solo!” she yelled, impulsively, just as the sound of the audience dimmed. Everyone broke into laughter and cheers, and Rey’s face went beet red as she hid her face behind her hands, slumping into the seat as low as she could.

“Oooh. Does somebody have a crush?” Rose asked, levelling Rey a shit-eating grin as she nudged Finn.  
  
“Peanut and Ben, sitting in a tree…” Finn began to chant.  
  
“Shhhh. Shut up! He doesn’t know who yelled that, so y’all don’t draw any attention to us.”

“Fine. But did you notice she didn’t answer my question?” Rose turned to Finn.  
  
“Yeah,” replied Finn, his lips breaking into a smile. “Yeah, I did.”

The first few strings of Ben’s guitar began, signalling the start, and they all turned to pay attention.

* * *

“That was so embarrassing! Robbie Storm once kissed me on the cheek, and everyone made fun of me,” Daisy interrupted.

“Robbie Storm, hmm? Do I need to have words with him about his intentions with my granddaughter?” Han asked with a small scowl forming on his face.

“Nooooo. Grandpa, don’t be so old-fashioned. I socked him right in the nose, and he hasn’t bothered me since,” Daisy replied with a grin.  
  
“Atta girl, Daisy!’ Leia replied as she began to remove the dishes.

“But he still likes ya, Daisy.” Matthew interjected. “We were catching frogs and he kept askin’ bout ya!”  
  
“You tell him I don’t want his boy germs!” Daisy said with a huff.

“Tell him yourself, you big sissy.” Matt stuck his tongue out.

“Who wants some peach cobbler?” Leia swiftly interrupted, distracting the table before her granddaughter lost her temper.

“Me!” said the twins, both forgetting their quarrel at the thought of their grandma’s famous peach cobbler.

Once everyone at the table settled down, Han resumed his story.

> _ “Princess Sunshine thought that she hadn’t been heard. But she didn’t know that Cowboy Rain heard her, and decided to share a special song he wrote with her in mind. He wasn’t good with showin’ his love, but he couldn’t hide his love in the lyrics he wrote.” _

* * *

Ben sat down and adjusted this strings. As he did so, he looked across the audience, his eyes seeking Rey out. She was his anchor, and he needed a glimpse of her to calm his nerves.

Just as his eyes adjusted to the spotlight, he heard the familiar sharp whistle of Rose Tico.

His eyes flickered to the left, and he could just make out Rey sitting in the left side of the stadium with his other peers who were cheering loudly. He smiled a bit to himself as he noticed she was wearing his blue Varsity sweater he lent her a few years ago that he never got back. 

He was just about to start playing when he heard someone yell out “I love you, Ben Solo.” His heart stopped for a full musical beat as he recognized the voice, the British lilt unmistakable in a sea of Texas twang. Was it possible that the girl he pined for wasn’t so immune to him as she pretended to be? _ Did he actually have a chance? _

He swiftly gazed in their direction as laughter erupted in the gym, watching her slink into her seat, clearly embarrassed. He wanted to say he loved her back into the microphone, but wanted to keep that admission for a special time. 

Gathering himself, he waited for silence before plucking some strings. He leaned into the microphone.  
  
“Thank you very much. My name is Ben Solo. I’m not always good with my words and such, but music is a way to express the feelings deep in the heart. This one is for a very special person in my life who always sees the best in me. Who always encourages me to keep writing and keep at my dreams. She asked me to perform something from my heart. As you wish, my dearest of friends. This is a song written by George Strait called ‘Wrapped’. I hope you enjoy it.”

He took a deep breath and began. 

> _ I didn’t have to turn my head whenever you walked in. _
> 
> _ The only one to let these chills, roll down my skin. _
> 
> _ My heart beats faster, I hear your name. _
> 
> _ I feel my confidence slippin’ away-ay-ay-ayyyy. _
> 
> _ Thought I was doin’ fine, ‘bout to get you off my mind. _
> 
> _ I see your face and then I’m wrapped around your pretty little finger again. _
> 
> _ It feels like ages since you laid down in my arms. _
> 
> _ I see no good reason still I’m tangled in your charms. _
> 
> _ My God, you’re smilin’, and you catch my eye. _
> 
> _ My heart is pounding deep inside. _
> 
> _ Thought I was doin’ fine, ‘bout to get you off my mind. _
> 
> _ I see your face and them I’m wrapped around your pretty little finger again. _
> 
> _ Ain’t gonna let no man go down without a fight. _
> 
> _ ‘Cause my stalls and walls look better in the bright day light. _
> 
> _ My heart beats faster, I call your name. _
> 
> _ I feel my confidence slippin’ away-ay-ay-ayyyy. _
> 
> _ Thought I was doin’ fine, ‘bout to get you off my mind. _
> 
> _ I see your face and then I’m wrapped around your pretty little finger again. _
> 
> _ Thought I was doin’ fine, ‘bout to get you off my mind. _
> 
> _ I see your face and then I’m wrapped around your pretty little finger again. _
> 
> _ Mmm-mmm. _
> 
> _ Your pretty little finger. _
> 
> _ Baby I’m wrapped around your pretty little finger again. _
> 
> _  
_ _ Mmm-mmm. _
> 
> _ Your pretty little finger. _

He stopped strumming for a bit, the stadium awash with silence. He cringed at the thought he just embarrassed himself in front of everyone - and most especially Rey. _ Stupid idiot. You are a nobody, trying to be a copy of your grandfather. _

Then the auditorium went wild. Everyone was on their feet, stomping and cheering. He could hear his schoolmates on the left cheering and whistling wildly.

He looked over to the left and could see Rey jumping up and down, tears rolling down her face as she hugged Finn and Rose close to her. 

He closed his eyes and let the crowds cheer wash over him.

* * *

“He sounds real talented like Daddy!” said Matt, vanilla ice cream mixed with peach dribbling from his lips.  
  
“You think so, huh? Well Cowboy Rain had a thing or two to learn yet,” replied Han, his eyes meeting Leia’s as she sipped her chamomile tea.  
  
“It’s almost time for bed,” she told the kids. “Best you go and wash up now.”  
  
“Awww. Grandma! The story was just getting good!” Daisy pouted as she wiped away cobbler crumbs with a napkin.  
  
“No ‘awww Grandma’. You might be able to pull a fast one with grandpa, but you can’t pull the wool over my eyes. Bedtime is bedtime!” Leia replied, pushing Daisy and Matt out the door.  
  
“Can we get a bit more as a bedtime story, Grandpa?” Daisy negotiated, blinking innocently at Han.

“Okay. Just a little bit. But then that’s it. Go wash up for bed and put on your pajamas first!” 

Matt and Daisy let out a whoop and ran up the stairs to their bedrooms.

“Han, you old softie. Teamwork is dream work, remember?” Leia smiled at Han, her eyes crinkling.

“Meh. They are only young once. And what good is being a grandparent if we can’t spoil them?”

Matt and Daisy jumped into their own twin beds, and Han set up a rocking chair between them, turning on the soft-glowing lamp.

“Now, where were we?”

“Cowboy Rain sang his song about Princess Sunshine,” replied Matt. “Did he win the contest? Did he win Princess Sunshine’s heart too, Grandpa?”

“Well, he won the contest. And he may have won Princess Sunshine’s heart. But did he get the girl? Well, if I told you that right away, I would spoil the story. First, he had to learn a big lesson.”

* * *

A few hours later, he arrived back at the ranch hauling a big trophy. He had just finished meeting with officials about the details surrounding the next steps.  
  
Even more exciting, some big-wig studio CEO, James Snoke of First Order Records, had approached him about signing a record deal. Apparently he had worked as a junior executive at Vader Empire Records, the now-defunct record label that represented his grandfather in the latter half of his career - after he broke-away from the Jedi Kenobi label after the death of his grandmother, who died giving birth.

He barely stepped out of his used red Chevy when a flash of blue came barreling out of the main house and landed in his arms. “Oof!” He exclaimed, his back slamming against the door of the truck.

Rey had him wrapped up in a big bear hug, and for a moment, nothing but her in his arms was all that important.  
  
“See!” She pulled back, poking him in the chest with her finger. “I told you that you were talented and that everyone would love you as much as I…” Rey paused, catching herself.  
  
“As much as you…” Ben bent his head, looking deeply into her eyes, his lips dropping open every so slightly.  
  
“As much as I do,” Rey whispered, looking down at her scuffed shoes.  
  
Ben reached forward and tilted her head up, his eyes imploring hers.  
  
“Rey, I heard you on the stage,” he whispered, touching her forehead with his. “I knew deep down in my heart that it was you. Do you not know how I feel about you? Have you never guessed it when you heard my songs?”  
  
“I’m afraid that if I do know, you’ll leave me. Like everyone else I have ever loved,” Rey whispered. 

“Rey, I could never leave you. If your heart was the moon, I would spend every night trying to lasso it,” he whispered, lowering his head. Their lips melded together as one.

Under the constellations of the warm evening Texas sky, Rey and Ben exchanged their first kiss.

* * *

“Ewww! Girl germs!” Matt scrunched his nose in distaste. 

“Shut up, butthead!” Daisy stuck her tongue out at Matt. 

“Do you want me to end the story here?” Han asked.  
  
“Noooo Grandpa. You said there was adventure and villains. So far there’s just been lovey-dovey,” Matt replied, adjusting his glasses. “Did Cowboy Rain become a country singer?”

“Did they live happily ever after and have babies?” Daisy leaned over to whisper to her grandfather.

“Well, I’ll just tell you a bit more of the story, and then it’s bedtime.”

“Okay Grandpa!” Daisy replied with a yawn. 

> _ “That night they became officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They graduated high school, and Cowboy Rain got to perform as an opening act for George Strait. Ben tried to get his uncle Prince Thunder Cloud, a CEO at Jedi Kenobi Records, to sign him to their label. But Prince Thunder Cloud wanted him to finish college first, and would only sign him to a few concerts at the local county fairs. Cowboy Rain was frustrated, but kept doing what he was told, hoping for a chance to prove himself. They both got accepted into Texas A&M. Princess Sunshine got a full scholarship, and Cowboy Rain had some inheritance money from his grandparents trust fund. Everything was all set. That was until the evil villain James Snoke entered the picture…” _

* * *

Ben stormed into the barn, where Rey was busy shoveling some hay into the horse stalls. He slid to a stop and grabbed the pitchfork from her hand, throwing it to the ground, before lifting her up in the air and twirling her around.  
  
Rey let out a screech before he lowered her into his embrace, kissing her passionately before he pushed her back to talk.

“Guess what!” Ben’s eyes were bright with excitement.

“Your uncle Luke finally signed you! Oh my God Ben, this is so exciting!” Rey lifted her arms to latch around his neck, but Ben pulled away.

“No, even better. I signed with First Order Records! James Snoke, the CEO himself, sought me out. He worked with my grandpa. He said I have so much talent and potential that he is going to oversee my career personally. Can you believe that?!” 

Ben was practically radiating with excitement, until he saw Rey’s face drop.

“But I thought you were going to stick with family?” Rey asked. 

“And what, play county fairs for the rest of my life?” He practically spat in disgust. “Uncle Luke wastes my time. Snoke has promised me to a full record deal and a tour. I’m going to be the opening act for big stars! This is my break, baby.”

Rey began to pace, feeling nervous. “Is he going to let you play your own songs?”

Ben’s eyes shifted away and he looked out the barn window, avoiding her stare. “Well, not at first. I gotta get my feet wet, so-to-speak. I’m going to start out with some of the songs from their catalog.”  
  
“But you ain't gonna get royalties by singing other people’s songs, dummy.”

“Well, not at first. Most of my money will be coming from salary and tours. But he’s got big plans to grow my brand. I’ll even have my own merchandise opportunities.”

“But Ben, you’ve always wanted to be a songwriter!” Rey cried out.  
  
“And I will be, baby. I just gotta pay my dues first. If that means selling a Kylo Ren t-shirt here or there-”

Rey cut him off. “Who the heck is Kylo Ren?”

Ben looked down at the floor, his hand covering the blush on his neck, as if he was embarrassed. “That’s going to be my stage name. Mr. Snoke thinks it has better appeal than Ben Solo.” 

“So great, now not only have you sold out your writing, but your identity, too? Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Rey spit out angrily.

“Baby, why aren’t you supporting me here? This is my big break. A chance to be my own man!”

“Your _ own man!? _ You don’t even have your _ own name, _ and you’ve sold out everything you hold dear,” Rey spit out.  
  
“Yah, well at least I have dreams. What’s your dream? Go off to college to be some nobody face in the crowd? Get some boring teaching degree and then come home and marry and push babies out of your body? Well, how the heck do you think I’m going to afford that kind of life?” He yelled back. 

Rey reeled back, stunned. She marched forward and jabbed him in the chest. “Bold of you to assume this _ boring nobody _ even wants to have a family with you! You can’t even provide for anyone under your own name, and you’re making fun of me for being a nobody. Well screw you, Ben Solo! Or should I say, Kylo Ren?” 

She turned around, fresh tears in her eyes and went to pet BB-8, who nudged his head into her hand. Ben stood there silently watching her. _ He knew he screwed up. _He felt like he was watching his life unravel in slow-motion. The only person he ever wanted, and she was unwilling to support him. He felt a mixture of sadness and anger at the whole situation. 

They stood in silence, the only sound the occasional crunching from BB-8 as she fed him an apple. 

“So, when do you do all of this tour and music stuff. After college is over? During the summers?”

Ben said nothing for a bit, and Rey turned to look at him, a feeling of dread in her stomach. 

“I’m…” he paused to rub his hand through his hair in nervousness. “I’m not going to college. I’m dropping out to pursue this.”

A tear dropped from Rey’s eye, and her hand flew up to her cover her heart as she looked anywhere but at him. “I guess…I guess we are over then. You’re leaving me.” She broke out into a sob. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me.”  
  
He rushed over to her and enveloped her into his arms, ignoring her attempts to push away until he had her firmly in a hug. “It didn’t have to be this way, baby,” he whispered, petting her head as she cried into his shoulders. “You can do your thing, and when we are done, I’ll be a big star and we can start our family.”

Rey mustered the strength to pull away. Ben reached out to grab her again, but she evaded him. She walked over to the barn door and pulled it open, before turning to look at him one last time. 

“We could have had all that without you selling your soul to the devil. I hope you have a happy life!” 

“As you wish,” he replied, and they stared at each other one last time before she exited, shutting the barn door behind her. 

In desperation, he rushed to the barn door and swung it open, yelling at her retreating figure. “I’ll come back for you, Sweetheart! I promise!” 

* * *

> _ “What Princess Sunshine didn’t realize is that every time he said “as you wish,” what he was really saying was “I love you.” And so they went their separate ways.” _

Han looked down to see Daisy sniffling into her pillow.  
  
“You can’t end it this way, Grandpa!” Matt exclaimed angrily from his pillow. 

“They hafta end up together, Grandpa! They just hafta!” Daisy whispered, her voice cracking with emotion..

“Here’s the deal. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you rise. I’ll continue the story tomorrow. And don’t worry, kiddo’s. All fairy tales have a happy ending!”

Leia pushed the door open, coming in to give kisses and hugs, adjusting their blankets over their bodies. Han and Leia watched as they quickly fell asleep, both eager to continue the story. 

* * *

“Thinking back, they sure were touch and go, weren’t they?” Leia asked as they headed towards their bedroom.  
  
“Well, thank the lucky stars our son came to his senses and was brave enough to attempt to lasso the moon.”


	2. If I Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy Rain attempts to win back the heart of Princess Sunshine.
> 
> Cowboy Rain is challenged to a battle of wits.
> 
> Sinister forces lurk in the background.

* * *

The warm Texas sun had barely risen over the green hills of the Solo-Ranch when Han begrudgingly woke up to the sound of giggles outside of the bedroom door. He nudged Leia and turned over, grabbing the pillow from underneath his head to cover his face.

“Grandpa?” A tiny female voice asked through the thick doorway.

Han nudged Leia again, and she elbowed him back, her eye-mask firmly in place.

“They asked for you, not me,” Leia replied, barely moving.

Daisy and Matt knocked together, and the simultaneous beats resembled the sound of a Tiki-drum at a luau.

“But you are the nurturer of the family,” Han groaned, burying his face deeper into the mattress.

“I’m not the one who promised to tell them the rest of the story this morning, you old nerfherder,” replied Leia with a yawn, before she turned onto her side with her back to Han.

Matthew yelled from the other side of the door. “Grandpa! Are you up?”

“No,” replied Han.

He listened to the muffled rumbling of the twins. The door handle turned, and a crack of light appeared, followed by the sound of footsteps running across the room. They stopped just before Han’s face.   
  
“Are you up now, Grandpa?” Matt asked, peering closely into his Grandfather’s face, his eyes enlarged by the thick lenses of his glasses.

“Fine. I’m getting up. Geez, can’t an old man get a good night's rest in his own home?” Han grumbled, wiping his hand over his face.

“But Grandpa, you said you would finish the story in the morning. The sun is up, so that means it’s morning,” Daisy pointed out matter-of-factly in a know-it-all voice.

“They got you on a technicality, my dear,” said Leia as she removed her eye-mask, rising to embrace her grand kids in a hug.

Han rose and put on his robe and slippers before slipping into the en suite bathroom. “But first, we eat,” he yelled back to them.

An hour later, Leia placed a platter of breakfast tacos on the table, each filled with eggs, cheese and cut-up chorizo sausage. Next to the platter was plate of Texas-french toast - dipped in vanilla extract and egg, and sprinkled with a cinnamon-sugar mix. She finished everything off with pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice.

“This is awesome, Grandma!” Matt exclaimed, digging into his taco.

“So Grandpa,” said Daisy as she was cutting up her toast. “Did Cowboy Rain ever come back? Did he and Princess Sunshine get back together?”

Han took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat.

> _ “Five years went past, and Cowboy Rain became a somewhat famous singer under the name ‘Kylo Ren’, but to his frustration, he never got to sing his own songs. He never came home to visit, as he was always busy with the heavy schedule of tours and promotions that his manager set-up. He felt broken in body and spirit as he rose to fame.” _
> 
> _ In the meantime, Princess Sunshine completed her teaching degree from Texas A&M, and eventually moved into the big city, Dallas, to teach. She came to visit her father Chewie every year for the holidays, and also made it home for the county fair. Cowboy Rain’s mother, Lady Tornado, had just retired and was on the county fair committee. His father, Lord Hurricane, was roped into setting up live-music event fundraisers at Cowboy Poser’s bar. _
> 
> _ Princess Sunshine waited for him to come home. She never dated or even considered any other man during her time in college, holding onto hope that he would come back as he had promised. As time went past, she realized that she had to leave the past behind - kill it if she must. So, she locked her heart away, buried the key, and moved on with her life...just as Cowboy Rain made a decision about his.” _

* * *

“Hey Rey-bae! Good to see you!” Poe Dameron yelled from across The Resistance Saloon.

Rey ignored the heads turned in her direction as she entered the bar holding hands with her boyfriend of six months, Armitage Hux. She could feel him tense at the sight of the bar, with the wood-panelled walls, the wooden floor that lead to a dance floor just before a sound stage, cow-skinned bar stools, neon signs, and even a mechanical bull in the back next to the pool tables. This bar was clearly beneath his perceived station.

Armitage was the lead vocalist of a local country band called The Death Stars, that was under a small independent recording company called The Outer Rim. The Outer Rim was rumoured to be a subsidiary label of a larger and more well-known record company. Hux never told her what that name was, but he indicated on the trip over that his fortune was changing, and that he was close to getting his chance to sign a recording contract with the parent company.   
  
“I’ve more than paid my dues. I’ve done all that was asked of me, and now I finally get a break. My…” he paused as if considering his words, “hard work has finally born fruit.” 

She rubbed her hand up and down his arm trying to relax him, but he stiffened and shrugged it away. She knew Armie wasn’t big on affection, and they hadn’t even moved beyond gentle peckish kisses. But Rey was good at waiting, and knew in the end he was right for her._ Much better than... _

“Oh. My. God. Rey?!?”   
  
Rose suddenly appeared before them, with a white-rimmed Stetson covering her black fringed hair. She wore a yellow button up shirt with floral embellishments on the collar, a tight pair of blue jeans, and white cowboy boots. She embraced Rey into a hug before reaching out to shake Hux’s hand. 

“Hi! I’m Rose, one of Rey’s best friends.”

Hux ignored the hand, turning to look at the stage instead. Rey cringed inwardly while putting on her best smile, transitioning into distraction mode to cover his rude behavior.

“So, where’s Finn?”

Rose gave Hux some serious side-eye before plastering a smile on her face. “He’s just at the bar, opening up a tab with Kaydel Dameron. Our table is right up front, the one with the longhorn-skull centrepiece. Han said that he and Leia were able to sign a special guest, and told us to make sure we got the best seat in the house for you. Apparently this guy is the biggest act the Resistance Saloon has ever had, so this might be a record-breaking night for Poe & Kaydel…”   
  
Rose led them to the front as she rambled-on about the event. They met up with Finn and Poe. Rey embraced them in a group hug, and turned to introduce Hux. He ignored their extended hands and picked up the laminated menu with a sneer of disdain. 

Rey pretended that she didn’t see the three of them as they exchanged fast and furious glances. She felt humiliated and embarrassed, but didn’t want to make a scene; thankfully her friends read her body language and remained silent on the matter. She sat down beside Hux, turning to take in the environment. The stage was set up with a simple band set, with a bar-stool with a microphone at the front. The only hint were the initials BOS on the front of the drum set.

“You know,” interrupted Hux as they sat down. “I would have been happy to lend the talents of The Death Stars — for a fee, of course. You could have used your connections to make it happen for me, _ babe. _”

Rey sat up straight, her body going rigid in defense. Poe and Finn both turned to look into their pint glass, as if the beer foam was suddenly the most fascinating thing they have ever seen. Rose just sat back, crossed her arms, and openly glared at Hux.

“Armie, you know I don't like being a burden on those close to me…” She barely got the sentence out when his cell phone rang. He cut her off mid-sentence to stand up and take the call, moving towards the exit.   
  
Rose turned to Rey with a come-to-Jesus look in her eye. “Seriously Rey, I know you were hurting over Ben? But this guy is a certifiable asshole!” 

“He’s just…” Rey paused, at a loss for words.   
  
“Rose is right, Peanut. He’s an asshole,” Finn said, looking straight at her before chugging at his beer.   
  
“Seriously, if he wasn’t with you, I would chuck his pasty-white ass out the door,” Poe muttered, his eyes darkening in anger.   
  
“Look, I know he’s a little...well...him. But he was there when B-,” Rey stopped, cutting herself off suddenly. She swallowed the rock that suddenly formed in her throat.   
  
Rose reached over and patted her hand sympathetically. “Rey, we get it. Kylo hurt you. But surely Armitage is not the answer?”   
  
Rey took a drink before looking up at the concerned gazes of her friends with defiance. “Who is this Kylo you speak of? Don’t know him. Armie is not perfect, but he’s never hurt me the way _ Ben _ hurt me. Armie has some good in him...he’ll come around...he just needs a chance to make something of himself...he’ll start to relax.” She knew her defense of him sounded feeble, even to herself.   
  
Rose looked like she was about to open her mouth to argue when Rey cut her off. 

“Also, he’s not just my boyfriend — he’s my fiance. I’ve just agreed to marry him. And we are going to do it quietly at city hall next week.” 

Three mouths dropped, and they all stopped to stare at Rey. The only sound came from Poe, who cleared his throat loudly before gulping the rest of his drink, slamming it down on the table.  
  
“Well, this night is going to be incredibly awkward then,” Poe said before standing suddenly. “I think Kaydel needs me at the bar.” He marched quickly away.   
  
“Coward,” Finn mumbled before turning to Rey. “You know we have your back, right?”

Armitage suddenly appeared before Rey had a chance to reply or ask about Poe’s odd response. She looked up at him as he half-smiled back at her.  
  
“Rey, I have to go. I just got a call call from the parent company, and the CEO _ himself _wants to meet with me. This is very promising for my career, and, well, business before pleasure and all. You can find your way home, right?”

“But Armie, you know this is an important night for the Foundation…”

He didn’t give Rey a chance to fully reply before he threw a few dollars on the table and left.

“Some fiance,” mumbled Rose as Rey looked down in embarrassment. “It’s a good thing..”

She suddenly clammed up as Finn cleared his throat, tossing her a look, before sliding over to side-hug Rey. He turned to yell at Poe and Kaydel at the bar.

“Another round!” 

* * *

"This Hux guy is a jerk!” Daisy proclaimed.

“Hey, watch your language,” Leia scolded. “Where did you hear such language?”

“From Daddy,” replied Daisy as she swallowed her toast. “He says that all the time about Great-Uncle Luke.”

Han covered his laugh with a cough in his napkin, which earned him a glare from Leia.   
  
Matt turned to look at Han. “Grandpa, did Cowboy Rain come back to rescue her?”

“Well funny you should ask…”

* * *

“Are you ready to face the music?” Leia turned to her son.   
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” replied Ben, fastening the guitar strap. He stopped to look at her, reaching out to clasp her hand. “Thanks for everything, Mom. I know I made a mistake, and I can’t undo the past. But I think things are looking up.”   
  
“I never lost hope in you, my son.” Leia reached up to caress his cheek. “I never lost hope that you would walk away from the First Order. I’m just glad you saw what they were doing to you — in more ways than one — before it was too late.”

“Did you hear back from Uncle Luke yet?”

“He’s still looking over that contract with a fine-tooth comb. But don’t worry. If anyone can find a loophole or technicality, it’s your uncle. He’s got the top legal team of Yoda, Jinn & Windu retained to pursue action should it come to that. But you know we can’t help you with…” Leia trailed off, flashing him a look.

“I know. That’s on me to fix. You and Dad did more than enough on that front tonight. The rest is on me,” Ben said, pushing his hair back nervously before reaching for his black Stetson.   
  
“Just let the music speak for itself...she’ll come around. She’ll put up a fight to be sure, but I have faith in you,” she reached up to kiss his cheek before exiting the room.

In the silence of the room, Ben pulled an old photo out of his wallet, well-creased from the constant closing and opening. The color was a bit faded, but Rey’s face stood out clearly. It was an old picture of Rey and him back when they were dating — just before he gave it all up. He was holding her piggy-back style on his shoulders. Her head barely peaked out from the side of his head. She had a toothy grin and her face was scattered with fresh freckles from the summer sun. Her eyes matched the happiness in his own — a sight unfamiliar in recent pictures taken of him — as they grinned at the camera.

It was time for some _ mea culpa _. He wanted her back in his life.

Ben Solo was not a quitter.

* * *

“But Cowboy Rain just quit his job,” replied Matt matter-of-factually.  
  
“Oh sure, because it was toxic and kept him away from his true love. But kiddo, on things that truly matter, you never give up without a fight,” Han replied.

“Ya, butthead!” Daisy piped up.

“Shut up, buttface!” Matt shot back.

“Maybe I should stop the story here while you two argue?” Han asked.

“No. We’ll be better. Sorry for calling you a butthead, _butthead_,” said Daisy.  
  
“Apology accepted,_ buttface_,” Matt replied in earnest.

Han whipped them both a look before clearing his throat.

> _ “Cowboy Rain was determined to win back the heart of Princess Sunshine. So, he conspired with his friends and family to make sure she was there to listen to him apologize. What he didn’t know was that his friends, Lady Tulip, Sir Finnigan, and Cowboy Poser had a plan of their own to prove that Cowboy Rain was worthy of the heart of Princess Sunshine...” _

* * *

Rey watched as Leia and Han walked up to the microphone. They announced that the show was beginning, and waited as everyone resumed their seats. Poe and Kaydel joined Rey, Finn and Rose at the table with a fresh pitcher of beer.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for your generous support of the Kanata Kids Foundation!” She paused, waiting for the applause to die down. “The money raised today will go towards a mentoring program that matches at-risk children with mentors, who in turn help guide the children towards pursuing their music, artistic, writing or athletic talents. This helps give these children the confidence and skill-set to succeed in their studies - and in their life.”

“Make sure you bid generously on the auction gifts, which can be found just to the right of the stage,” Han said. “And I’m happy to announce that one of the gifts up for auction is an autographed guitar of our special surprise guest.”

A buzz filled the air as people speculated on who it the big star might be.  
  
“He’s a winner of 2 Country Music Awards, including Best New Artist, and Best New Male Vocal Album. His two albums have both achieved gold status.”

Rey tensed as she began to clue in as to who he was speaking about. 

“And, I’m proud to announce that he just left the current record label he was with, and just signed with his uncle at Jedi Kenobi Records. Most importantly, he’s my son - and he’s home. He used to be known as _Kylo Ren_, but now he’s gone back to his true name. Give it up for Ben Organa-Solo!”

The crowd erupted into screams as Rey sat in complete shock. Her heart began to race as she absorbed everything she just heard, not even noticing the knowing glances being tossed around the table as her friends turned to look at her.

_ He’s using his old name. He left First Order. He’s...home. My Ben is back… _

Her heart completely stopped for what felt like an eternity — but was only for a half-second at most — as Ben strolled out on stage.   
  
His eyes immediately sought hers, and they stared at each other as he settled onto the stool. Without taking his eyes off of her, he leaned into the microphone as the crowd calmed down.   
  
“When I was younger, I had three dreams. The first dream was to have a music career, and I achieved that. The second was to write my own songs, and I’ve just started doing that now. Those songs will appear on a new album, titled ‘As You Wish’, to be released under the Jedi Kenobi label this fall. Tonight, I will sample some of the songs.”

He paused as the crown cheered, deepening his intense gaze as he looked at Rey. She couldn’t look away, as if she was being pulled by some type of force. Her eyes scanned his features. The slight awkwardness of youth had given way to a man who filled into his features in a way that was strikingly handsome. The old feelings Rey thought she had locked away began to escape, as if they had found some sort of secret hatch.

“The third dream? Well, that was the most important dream of all. It was to complete the first two dreams with the woman I love by my side. I screwed up that dream when I pursued the first one. I won’t make that mistake again. Every song I’ve written has been inspired by the love of my life. If Rey will have me back, I will make sure she knows that she is, and will always be, first in my life.”

Her heart began to beat rapidly, as a barrage of emotions cascaded like a waterfall all at once. She thought she could hear Rose and Kaydel sigh. Out of the side of her eyes, she could see Finn grinning.

“This song is the first song I wrote many years ago — the night I left her — and I’ve kept it tucked away until now. It’s called ‘If I Know Me’, and is a song about heartbreak and forgiveness.”

Rey braced herself as the rest of the band assembled on stage. A tall woman with ice-blond hair settled at the drums. A smaller man with dark hair and a more diminutive build settled at the keyboard. Ben sat still as the keyboard player began. Ben leaned towards the microphone and began to sing, his eyes never leaving Rey.

> “We both said some things, I know we never meant.
> 
> And when I slammed the door tonight, you wondered where I went.
> 
> If I know you, you’re probably wonderin’ what to do.
> 
> You’re thinkin’ that I’m gone for good, if I know you.
> 
> But if I know me, I’ll turn this car around.
> 
> I won’t get halfway through town, and I’ll be sorry.
> 
> I’ll stop and call, and you’ll say you’re sorry too.
> 
> And I’ll come runnin’ back to you, if I know me.
> 
> Sometimes I lose my head, say things to break your heart.
> 
> Forgettin’ if I lost your lost love, it would tear my world apart. 
> 
> If I know you, you didn’t mean one single thing you said. 
> 
> Truth be known, you’re dyin’, cryin’, lyin’ there in bed.
> 
> But if I know me, I’ll turn this car around. 
> 
> I won’t bet halfway through town, and I’ll be sorry.
> 
> I’ll stop and call, and you’ll say you’re sorry too.
> 
> And I’ll come runnin’ back to you, if I know me.
> 
> If I know me. 
> 
> And I know me. 

  
The crowd burst into loud applause. Rey sat there with tears streaming down her eyes, and it wasn’t a pretty cry. It was an ugly cry, and Kaydel handed her some tissue. She blew her nose with a loud honk before rubbing the tears away with her sleeve.

Ben put the guitar on the stand and walked slowly off the stage to her. When he was just before her, he held out his hand. She stared at it, uncertainty mixed with a painful want. 

“Please,” he whispered to her, his voice catching with vulnerability.

Rey reached her hand to his, and he pulled her into his arms, bending down to kiss her. The bar, and most especially her table, cheered and hollered loudly.

* * *

> _ “But to Cowboy Rain and Princess Sunshine, they were the only two people in the room. When they kissed, rainbows erupted in the sky.” _

  
Daisy, and even Matt, smiled. Leia could be seen wiping a tear away.   
  
“But Grandpa, what kind of challenges did Lady Tulip and Sir Finnigan and Sir Poser issue? Are we _ finally _ getting to the adventure instead of all this lovey-dovey stuff?” Matt asked, excited at the prospect.

> _ “Oh, a great adventure awaited Cowboy Rain and Princess Sunshine. But first, Cowboy Rain had to pass a battle of wits.” _ _   
  
_

* * *

“The thing is (hic) Ben,” slurred Rose, who paused to finish the backwash portion of the fourth pint of beer before slamming the glass down on the table. She turned to lean across the table, poking her pointer finger into his chest, “you can’t just waltz back into all her...correction...into_ our _lives without passing the (hic) test (hic).”

Ben flashed Rey an amused look, his arm gently draped around her shoulders, before turning to Rose. “Oh? What test do you have in mind?”

Rose stood up, steadying herself on the edge of the table, and yelled across the room. “POE! BRING US A STRING OF SHOTS!”

“Baby,” Finn groaned, “maybe you should lay off the drinks. Remember the last time…?”

“Shush!” Rose shrugged Finn off with a wave of her hand. “It’s called a battle of wits. Whoever knows the least ‘bout our girl Rey here has to take a shot.”

Poe placed a shot board of clear shot glasses on the table, along with a bowl of limes, a shaker of salt, and a bottle of Jose Cuervo.   
  
“Rose, is tequila really the best choice?” Rey asked. “Remember the last time…?”

“What you don’t (hic) know, is that I’ve built an immunity to tequila!”  
  
“Immunity? You can barely handle your be-- OUCH!” Finn cried as Rose reached out and pinched him in the nipple. 

“The rules are simple,” Rose announced, facing Ben like they were gun-slingers facing off on a dusty road at dawn. “Poe asks the questions, and Rey writes down the answer on a napkin. We both get a chance to answer. Rey reveals the answer. The loser has to take a shot. The first person to three shots loses.”

“What do I lose?” Ben asked.   
  
“The loser just...well...loses. It's all about bragging rights. You lose the title of best friend in the whole galaxy.” Rose stood and pointed at Ben. “My name is Rose Tico, and you hurt my friend. PREPARE TO DIE!”   
  
“Wait a minute,” interjected Finn. “I thought I was Peanut’s best fri--- OW! Will you stop pinching my nipples?” He glared at Rose, covering his chest with his arms in self-defense. 

“Well just so you know, mighty Tico. I am also immune to the effects of Tequila, too!” Ben stood up, flexing his muscles. “Bring. It. On!”

“This is stupid,” Rey rolled her eyes, before reaching for a nacho. Ben squeezed her shoulder in comfort, and she hid a small smile, reaching for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

Poe sat down and cracked his knuckles. 

“First question: What is Rey’s favorite color?”

Rey scribbled her answer quickly on a napkin, folded it, and handed it to Poe.

“Ladies first!” Poe said, signalling to Rose.   
  
“Blue!”

“Ben?”

“Green!”

“Finn, if you can do the drum beats please?” Poe asked in dramatic fashion.

“Oh for the love of…” Finn rolled his eyes, before making some drum beats on the table.

“The answer is,” Poe paused for dramatic effect. “Green! That’s one for Ben.”

Rose harrumphed and bent forward, licking her wrist and sprinkling it with salt, before sucking back a shot. She ended it by placing a wedge of lime in her mouth.

“Well done, Rose!” Rey laughed.

“I’m doing it for you, Rey-bae,” Rose slurred.

“Okay then,” Poe drawled with a smirk. “Next question! What is Rey’s middle name?”

After everyone scribbled their answers, Ben was invited to answer first.

“Trick question, because Rey doesn’t have a middle name!” He sat back with a smug smile.

“Wrong! In your face, sucker! The correct answer is Kanata. Which you would know if mmfffff…” Finn’s hand whipped up to cover her mouth.   
  
“And one point goes to Rose! Rey legally added Kanata just before Maz passed away.” 

He looked at Rey with a mixture of confusion, shame and regret for not being there when she needed him the most; that he put his career before compassion and love. 

“A lot of things happened while you were away, Ben,” Rey replied simply, staring off in the distance, willing off old tears. “I would have told you if you came home during the funeral…” She left the sentence unfinished.   
  
Ben tossed the shot back, not even bothering with the salt and lime, and then slammed it back on the table. 

He grabbed her hands and lifted them up to press kisses to the knuckles, staring intently in her eyes. “I’m home now, and I won’t leave you again.”

Poe cleared his throat. “Well, maybe we’ll just move on. The score is tied 1-1. The next question is: what is Rey’s favorite movie?”

Rey didn’t hesitate in replying, sliding the napkin towards Poe.

Rose thought for a second. “Is it _ Star Wars: The Force Awakens _?”

“Nope,” Ben replied, popping the p with his lips. “It’s _ The Princess Bride. _100%.”

“Ben is correct. It’s your turn again, short-stop!”

“Ugh!” Rose slammed another shot back and visibly swayed, reaching out to grab the table. Finn helped lower her back into the chair.

“Maybe you should forfeit,” Ben suggested with concern.   
  
“Nev-errrrrrr,” Rose slurred, slumping against Finn.

Finn and Rey exchanged glances. This was _ just _ like the last time… 

Poe cleared his throat, looking at Rose with concern. “Well this _ might _be the last question of the night, one way or the other. What is...Rey’s favorite Kylo Ren song?”

Rey hesitated, before writing something on the napkin and shoving it towards Poe. He opened it, and his eyebrows rose before he shut it again. 

“Ben, what is Rey’s favorite Kylo Ren song?” Poe asked.

“I don’t know. I guess maybe the cover of George Strait's _Carrying Your Love With Me?_”

“Rose?”

Rose lifted her head from the table with a string of drool cascading from her lips to the tabletop.

“She doesn’t like _ any _Kylo Ren songs since you (hic) broke her heart and left!” she proclaimed forcefully.

Poe looked between the two of them before breaking out into a grin. “Rey, do you want to answer this?”

Rey nodded and looked Ben straight in the eye.  
  
“All of them. I never stopped believing in you, even if it wasn’t your words or ideas.”

Ben’s eyes misted, and he got up to embrace her, leaning into her kiss.

“Damnit!” Rose exclaimed behind. “But I’m still her best bestest friend, jus-s-so ya know! Hurt her again, and I will chase you clear across Texas with a cattle brand for your arse, before I hang yours!”

They broke up their kiss, both bursting into laughter, and turned to watch as Rose reached for her last shot.

“You don’t have to drink that last shot…” Rey said as Rose started licking her wrist. 

“I am a (hic) woman of honor!” She proclaimed, before downing the last shot.

Rose’s knees barely bent and she fell backwards as the last shot did her in, and Finn barely had a chance to leap from his chair to catch her.

* * *

“That’s so funny Grandpa! Lady Tulip reminds me of Auntie Rose when she comes to the summer pig roast,” giggled Daisy.

“Remember that time she fell in the pool, and Uncle Finn had to jump in to pull her out?” Matt eagerly replied, and the twins broke off into a fit of laughter.

“So, does Cowboy Rain and Princess Sunshine live happily ever after?” Matt asked.

“Well, not quite yet,” replied Han, and the twins perked up in interest.

“What happened next, Grandpa?”

> _ “What Cowboy Rain and Princess Sunshine didn’t realize was that the evil Prince Prickly Cactus and King Slithering Snake were plotting revenge. Prince Prickly Cactus stood hiding behind a pillar at the back of the saloon, quietly observing all the action before him, like a spy. _
> 
> _ He picked up his cell phone and dialed King Slithering Snake. _   
_   
_ _“Sir,” he said. “It’s time to execute the plan. I’ll see that it’s taken care of, and that he arrives to you unharmed. And I’ll handle the girl.”_

The twins stared at their Grandpa with jaws dropped.


	3. I Cross My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abduction, a rescue, and a happily ever after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story is complete! I thought I would have more chapters to write, but it turns out that I was able to tell the story in three chapters!
> 
> As some of you have clued in, I'm *not* from Texas (and it probably shows). But I did my best, and deliberately chose Texas because it's the state Commandercrouton hails from. Maybe I should have stuck to Montana. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story Marissa, and that I did justice to your vision. We'll always have George Strait to bond us. <3
> 
> Just a TW: there is an act of violence committed against women (a slap & restraint), and some misogynist language. It's the bad guys being evil, as villains are wont to due. Guns are featured in this chapter...but only two shots go off, and only one matters. ;) But it's not a "violent" chapter by any means.

_ _

> _ Baby run, cut a path across the blue skies. Straight in a straight line, you can’t get here fast enough. _
> 
> _ Find a truck and fire it up, lean on the gas and off the clutch. _
> 
> _ Leave Dallas in the dust. _
> 
> _ I need you in a rush. _
> 
> _ So baby run. _
> 
> _ ~Run by George Strait. _

* * *

The twins were besides themselves, questions flying fast and furious out of their mouths.

“What are the bad guys going to do? Are Cowboy Rain and Princess Sunshine safe? Who is Prince Prickly Cactus? I bet King Slithering Snake is Snoke!”

“Hold on! One at a time,” Han replied, holding his hands in the air. “Patience, grasshoppers.”

> _ “As the evening came to an end, Princess Sunshine and Cowboy Rain were on the floor, wrapped in each others arms and slow dancing to the music. Princess Sunshine agreed to let Cowboy Rain drive her home, which made him very happy. Cowboy Rain had to go to the dressing room backstage to pick up his keys and wallet, so Princess Sunshine agreed to meet him at his pickup truck. Little did they know what danger awaited them!” _
> 
> _ "When Cowboy Rain got to his room, he was hit over the head with a lamp by his so-called band mates, Phasma, The Evil Icicle Fairy, and Mitaka, The Evil Stuttering Elf. They beat him up and left him laying on the floor, bound and gagged.” _
> 
> _ “In the meantime, Princess Sunshine was about to encounter her own danger…” _

* * *

Rey stood outside the black Chevy GMC. She looked at her watch, frowning as five full minutes passed. It shouldn’t have taken Ben so long to retrieve his belongings.

“Looking for someone?” a snivelling voice rang out, causing Rey to jump. She looked over and saw Hux step out from the shadows. He flicked a lit cigarette on the ground, the orange embers sparking against the cement.   
  
“Armie… I…” Rey broke off with a touch of remorse.

“Oh, are you about to confess that you were cheating on me? Running off with your old boyfriend?” He paused to glare at her. “Or did you toss me aside for a bigger star? Maybe you’re a money-hungry whor--”

He barely got the word out before she reached up and slapped him.

He looked at her with pure anger, his cheek red with the imprint of her hand. He grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her to close to him, pinning her body. “Well, guess what? It’s not over until I say it’s over. By the end of tonight, you will be Mrs. Armitage Hux. Mark my words!”   
  
She screamed as he dragged her from the pickup to a black and red van. The door opened, and Phasma and Mitaka jumped out, tying up her wrists behind her back with a rope before securing a sack over her head. They lifted her into the back of the van, and Hux jumped into the passenger seat just before the van sped off. 

* * *

> _“What they didn’t see is that Lady Tulip was hiding behind the garbage can she was puking in, watching the whole scene go down. As soon as the coast was clear, she ran back into the bar.” _

“Grandpa, why was she puking?” Daisy asked.  
  
“Sometimes people drink more than they can handle, so they have to clear their stomach.”  
  
“Okay.” Daisy seemed content with the answer.

> _ “Anyways, as I was saying... Lady Tulip ran to tell everyone the bad news…” _

* * *

“Rey…kid…van…hu-” Rose stopped to inhale, having lost her breath.  
  
“Ummm...you okay there, Drunky McDrunkerson?” Poe asked, grabbing by the waist to sit her down in a chair. “Maybe you need to sit down. Kaydel will bring over a glass of water.”

Kaydel brought a glass of water from the bar, and Rose chugged it down in two gulps.

“Rey...kidnapped...van...Hux,” gasped Rose, her breath coming back slowly. 

“What do you mean - Rey was kidnapped?” Finn joined the table, a broom in his hand. He yelled over to the older couple, who were taking down the decorations by the stage. “Solo, Leia, you better get over here asap!”

Rose inhaled and centred herself, before spilling the news. “I was outside, vomiting in the garbage, when I saw Hux grab Rey. He was yelling at her. Then all of a sudden he was dragging her by the wrist to a black van with a red logo that had pulled up, and that drummer and guitar player in Kylo...er...Ben’s band tied her up and tossed her in the back of the van.”

“Snoke! It has to be, with that logo.” Leia straightened up, grabbing Han by the arm. “Han, where’s Ben?”

“I have a bad feeling about this. Big Deal, come with me.” Han said to Finn. “Poe, you call Chewie and have him meet us at First Order - and tell him to bring the DL-44 and a few other toys. Leia, call Luke. Kaydel, you go call the Sheriff’s Office and ask to speak to the Sheriff, Lando Calrissian. Tell him Han Solo is calling in a favor, and fill him in with the details. Rose...just stay with Kaydel.”

Han and Finn ran to the dressing room.

“Ben, are you in there?” They could hear Ben moan from the other side. They tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Step aside, Finn.” Finn barely took a few steps away before Han charged to the door, kicking it open. They ran in and found Ben slumped on the floor, bruises peppered across his face, his lip split open and bleeding.  
  
“Ben, buddy. Are you okay?” Finn asked.

“Rey...where is Rey?” Ben groaned, spitting up blood from his mouth.

“Hux abducted her. We think Snoke is behind it, and that she is at First Order Records. They got her. But we are going to stage a rescue,” Finn announced, somewhat excitedly. “I...don’t know how, but we are going to get her. The odds of breaking into First Order, and then getting past security to the CEO’s floor, and then…” Finn trailed off.  
  
“Never tell me the odds, kid. We’ll find a way.” Han replied.  
  
“Ben!” Leia exclaimed from the door, running to her son’s side. “My baby!” She reached into her purse and grabbed a wet-wipe, dabbing at Ben’s face. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

“Rey!” Ben scrambled up, pushing Leia away. “We need to get to Rey.”

“We will, son,” Han replied as he reached up to touch his cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up, then you need to tell us everything you know about how the First Order’s building.”

“I will,” Ben replied, leaning in to Leia’s comforting palm. “I know the security number to the back entrance. But first, there is something you all need to know.”

* * *

> _ “Once they had this information, Cowboy Rain, Lord Hurricane, Lady Tornado, Sir Finnigan, and Captain Poser set off to rescue Princess Sunshine from the evil clutches of Prince Prickly Cactus and King Slithering Snake.” _

“Did they rescue the Princess?” Matt asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“Yah, Grandpa,” echoed Daisy, her eyes as wide as Matt’s. “What happened to Princess Sunshine? She didn’t die, did she?”

“No, she didn’t die. Now let me finish the story.”

> _ “What Prince Prickly Cactus and King Slithering Snake didn’t know was that Princess Sunshine was stronger and smarter than they gave her credit for…” _

* * *

“Let go of me, you ape!”

Rey spat in Hux’s face as he drug her across the red carpet of the black-laquered and gold-flecked granite foyer. The First Order Record building was as garish as it was pretentious.

“You will learn to shut up in my presence, Scavenger. I am to be your husband, and I will not have someone from your inferior lineage ruin my opportunity at success. I’ve worked so hard for this, having to date you just to keep a close eye on your every move. Mister Snoke will not like such insolence. So, know your place and shut your mouth, woman.” Hux sneered as they entered the elevator, the gold doors closing swiftly. Hux punched the top-floor number and it swiftly ascended.   
  
Rey spat at his face. He back-handed her across the mouth, and she felt her top-lip swell as a tiny amount of blood dripped into her mouth. Rey looked away, facing the entrance of the elevator, trying her hardest to prevent the tears creeping out of the corner of her eyes. She refused to show any weakness in front of him.

The doors opened, and she stepped out into an elaborate room, styled similarly in color and materials as the rest of the building, but full of authentic oriental vases and rugs. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room. Above the fireplace were two samurai swords on sword hooks.  
  
A rather frail and bald old man entered the room. His face was lined with deep grooves, and his dark and sinister eyes were set deeply into his face. He had a rather flat nose, the nostrils flaring like huge holes. He wore an ostentatious gold lame dressing coat that reached his ankles, lined with black fur. He leaned on a black cane, decorated with an ornate red dragon etched into the shaft and topped with a gold handle. He was flanked by two security guards in red uniforms and hard helmets.

He slowly approached Rey until he stood just before her, his putrid breath caressing her face, making her nose scrunch. She had to repress a gag.

He reached his long fingers out to lift her chin as if assessing her, like he would a vase.

“The girl I’ve heard so much about. Come closer, child.” Hux pushed her forward. “Yes. Yes. I can see why my young..._ former _ ...apprentice could not remove you fully from his life,” He paused to turn her face one way, and then another, before dropping his fingers. “Such a pretty distraction. Such light. A pity that he won’t have a future with you in the end. He pissed it all away, his talent, his fame, his legacy, for a pair of pretty eyes.”

Rey glared at him with determination. “You are a disgusting animal. You underestimate Ben Solo. You underestimate his family. And you underestimate me. It will be your downfall.”

Snoke laughed, his feeble voice carrying across the room. “You think you can defeat me? A mere nobody like yourself? It was I who made Kylo Ren, and it will be me who breaks him. That is…”  
  
“That is what?”  
  
“Well, you see, when Kylo left, all the writing royalties he made on his previous and future albums, regardless of who he signs with, belong with the First Order. I own his entire catalogue. When the foolish boy signed the contract, I’m afraid he failed to read the fine print. When I’m done with him, he won’t have a penny to his name. All his songs can be sung by Hux here, and Kylo...or Ben as you call him...will be forgotten. But…” he paused.

“But what?” Rey asked, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“But it appears I wasn’t paying as close attention as I should have been. It appears that Ben Solo gave you 100% of the writing credits to all his songs,” Snoke spat menacingly. “And now you’re going to give them to me.”

Rey stood there stunned. At the push of Hux’s hand on her back, she glared back at Snoke.  
  
“I will do no such thing.”

“Ah. See, I knew you would say so. So, let me make it clear. You will sign over the royalties, or I will make sure Ben Solo never plays another concert - or even a bar - in this State or anywhere else in North America. And I will blacklist him so hard, he won’t be able to sign a name tag label, nevermind a record deal. Do you really want to be the one that destroys his career? Because of you, he’ll be lucky to get a job bagging groceries when I’m done.” Snoke laughed to himself, as if he found that joke amusing. “After all, I get the royalties of his catalogue anyways.”

Rey thought back to how happy Ben looked on stage today, in his element. _ This is his dream. _ Rey knew she couldn’t be the one to interfere with his dream.  
  
As if by some unspoken command, Hux pushed Rey forward until her hips hit the desk, where a contract lay before her. She saw her name printed underneath a signature line. Rey bit her lip in hesitation as Snoke handed her a black onyx fountain pen.  
  
Seeing her falter, Snoke went in for the kill. “It would be a shame if you couldn’t teach again once I call in a few favors owed to me by the Texas Education Agency.”

Rey stiffened, and Snoke lashed one last, fatal blow.

“Oh, and I forgot to mention. To ensure my investment is taken care of, and you don’t wiggle out on some technicality I haven’t thought of, you will marry Hux tonight. It would be really unfortunate if something more…” he paused for maximum benefit, “fatalistic were to occur. Say, a stage accident. Or a tour bus crash. But of course, I’m just speaking hypotheticals here.”

Rey didn’t hesitate. She grabbed the pen and pulled away from Hux and sat down, tucking her legs behind the seat. She flipped the contract over to the beginning.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Rey! Just sign the damn thing,” Armie said in frustration.

“Oh darling,” Rey looked up, her eyes fluttering in fake innocence. “I’m just making sure that _ we _are protected from any further action.”

“Ah yes. By all means,” Snoke drawled as he poured some malt whiskey in a tumbler. “Please, look it over. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Rey read each line very slowly, secretly praying that Ben would burst through the door at any moment.

_ Ben_, _ please hurry. _

* * *

“We have to hurry. Rey needs us right now.” Ben whispered as he keyed in the security code, only to be met with a red decline light on the panel. He slammed his hand against the wall in frustration. “Shit! They must have changed it.”

“Maybe we can use the gun to blow the panel apart,” Finn said covertly.  
  
“That’s not how this works, Big Deal!” Han said with a sigh.

“Maybe we could enter the main entrance and pretend we are repair staff,” Poe offered.

“Except they have their own onsite repair team,” Ben sighed. “Snoke was paranoid about external contractors. There has to be a new password. The last one was 82337, which spelled out means Vader. The previous one was 847296 to spell Thrawn.”

They sat in silence, pondering what the possible next code could be.

Finn glanced over and saw a tall blonde exiting the building. “Guys, isn’t that Phasma? The drum player?”  
  
Ben narrowed his eyes. “Yes, that’s her. You don’t want to mess with her. She has Krav Maga training.”

“Yah,” Finn said with a grin. “But we have this!” He cocked the Smith and Wesson shotgun that Chewie handed him earlier.

“I like this kid,” Han said to Leia. “So, here’s what we will do. Chewie, Finn and I will sneak up on Phasma and extract the information. Poe, Leia and Ben will stay here for the code.”

“What are you going to do, Han?” Leia asked.

“You wouldn’t like it if I tell ya,” he said with a wink before kissing her cheek. “Let’s head out!”

“So, what’s the plan?” Finn asked as they hid behind a garbage bin, looking directly at Phasma as she walked across the street from the Starbucks.  
  
“We’ll figure it out as we go along,” Han replied, cocking his gun. “Chewie here is a lasso expert. He brought some rope. We’ll catch her and go from there. Wait a minute. Her back is fully turned to us. Let’s go.”

They ran up to her and Chewie tossed the rope around her shoulders, capturing her on the spot.  
  
“What the he --”

“My name is Finn. You hurt my friends. Prepare to die.” Finn yelled, poking his finger in her face. 

“Easy, Big Deal. We aren’t here to hurt you. But, if you give us the new access code to the building,” he said, speaking to Phasma, “we might be willing to let the Sheriff forego the charges of abduction.”

“You don’t seriously think you are going to get away with this, do you? I’ll give you the code, but good luck getting past the air-tight security surrounding Snoke,” she hissed. “The number is 76653, which spells Snoke.”

“Did he seriously use his own name as a pass code? That’s amateur hour 101!” Finn exclaimed.  
  
“Well, apparently it was too clever for you lot,” replied Phasma with a smirk.

“Finn, do you have any ideas where we should store her while you both wait for the police to arrive?” Han replied, as Phasma swung her head in fear.

Finn eyed the garbage bin they passed, and flashed Han a grin.

“Yah, actually. I do.”

* * *

“Whoa! Did they really toss the Evil Icicle Fairy in the garbage can?” Matt asked.

“Well, I’ll leave that to your imagination, kid.”

Daisy tugged on her Grandpa’s sweater. “What happened next, Grandpa?”

> _“They made their way to the top floor and were standing outside the door to the office. Lord Hurricane, Sir Fuzzball, and Cowboy Poser prepared to break down the door.” _

“Han, do you think it’s a good idea for you and Chewie to break down the door?” Leia asked.

Chewie replied with something in muttered Spanish.  
  
“Your Worshipfulness, don’t let his age fool you. Chewie is just as agile as he was when we were young and randy Cowboys back in the day,” replied Han with a smirk.  
  
“I was more concerned about you, you old nerfherder.”

“Hey...I still have it.”

“Mom. Dad. Can we leave this bantering until later? The love of my life is beyond these doors,” Ben barked out to his parents.

“Alright! Alright!” Han held his hands up in surrender.

“On the count of three, we storm the door and give it everything we got,” Poe instructed. The three of them braced themselves at the end of the hallway. “One...Two...Three...Charge It!”

They charged down the hallway with a battle cry. The door gave way instantaneously, and the entire group ran in. 

Snoke’s security instantly sprung into a defensive posture as they tumbled into the room. Everyone cocked their guns, with each side pointing to the other in an old-fashioned western movie-like Mexican standoff.

Rey stood in an attempt to escape, but was grabbed by Hux and pinned in his arms as he pressed himself against the back wall.

Ben walked to the front of the pack. “Let her go!”

“Ah, Kylo Ren. Or should I call you Ben Solo?” Snoke drawled, motioning to his guards to lower their weapons. “I was expecting you. I knew the girl would bring you here as you are weak, like your father.”  
  
Han stiffened and motioned forward in anger, and Leia reached out to pull him back.  
  
“Snoke, let her go. Your problem is with me, not her,” replied Ben, staring him straight in the eyes.

“You think you can save her, boy? You think you can take your legacy away from me?” Snoke laughed, his ominous cackle sending shivers down everyone’s spine. “I bet you thought you were clever, listing her in the writing credits. I bet you thought that was a _ profession of love. _Well, it’s too late, boy. She just signed them over to me. I now own you.”

Rey suddenly turned into a distracted Hux’s arms and kneed him in the groin. As he bent over, she escaped from his arms and ran to Ben’s side. He reached out and tucked her near his body protectively.

Poe and Finn ran to Hux and held a gun squarely in his direction. Poe extracted some rope and tied Hux up with his hands behind his back, face down on the floor.

“If you go read the papers, you will find that I, in fact, didn’t sign anything,” Rey said with a smirk.

Snoke’s face dropped, and he whirled around to grab the contract off the table. He looked down and saw a blank near the signature line.

“You think you can outsmart me? You, a mere scavenger?” With every question, a bit of spit exited Snoke’s mouth. “Well, I still own every other part of his catalogue. All I have to do is make a few phone calls, and you’ll be lucky if you get a job flipping burgers at McDonald’s when all is said and done.”  
  
“Actually,” said a deep voice from the door. “I think it will be you who will supersize our fries.”

Everyone swung their head to see Luke enter the door, dressed in a brown suit, a beige western-style shirt, and a star-shaped bolero. In his hands, he held a manilla envelope stuffed with papers.  
  
“Skywalker,” Snoke seethed. “Another failed legacy of Vader.”

“Meh. That may be so, music-industry wise. But this old dog has a few tricks up his sleeve,” Luke replied, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. “One of my greatest skills is the ability to leave no stone upturned when it comes to reading the fine print. And that’s your greatest weakness.”

Snoke scoffed. “Weakness? I built Ben Solo into the mighty Kylo Ren. Had he not turned, he could have been more powerful than you - or even Vader. I’ve built First Order from a bit-player into the premier music label of Texas. I have no weaknesses.”

“Ah, but you built that off the back of my family name, and off of my nephew. Which is your downfall,” replied Luke with a smile before he handed Snoke a photocopied document. “I happen to have a copy of Ben’s contract here, and I will draw your attention to the signatory page.”

Snoke flipped to the back page. “I see here nothing but a signature from Ben Solo and myself and my lawyers.”

“Look closer.”  
  
“What are you alluding to, Skywalker?” Snoke spit out. “Everything here is certified. The contract is valid.”

“Well, let me clear things up for you,” replied Luke. “Ben, when is your birthday?”

“November 19, 1983.”

“Rey, what date is listed on this contract?” Luke asked, passing Rey the papers.  
  
“It says here September 7th, 2000.”

“Now, you are a clever girl, clearly. Now can you tell me, using math, just how old my naughty nephew was when he signed this contract?”

“Seventeen years old,” replied Rey.

“Leia, my darling sister. You were once in government. Exactly what is the age of consent required in the great state of Texas in order to sign a legal and binding contract?”

“Well, my darling brother. That would be the age of consent, which in Texas is eighteen years old.”

They watched as Snoke’s face began to drop at the realization of what was going on.  
  
“Ben, do you have an idea of what that means?” Luke asked.

Ben smiled, and squeezed Rey to his side. “That means that the contract I signed was invalid.”

“Clever boy,” Luke replied, before turning back to Snoke. “My law firm has already started proceedings to see that every single dollar you earned off of his name reverts back to him. You will find that the courts tend to favour the exploited minor. And, as you remind me constantly, I am a Skywalker. That means I have nothing but time and money to make sure you are left with nothing more than a pleasant Dallas bungalow and the clothes on your back.”

“No! Nooooo!” Snoke raged, and reached for his gun, cocking the pistol to point at Ben.  
  
He was just about to pull the trigger when Sheriff Lando Calrissian stormed into the office, his own gun raised. “PUT THE GUN DOWN!”

“OVER MY DEAD BODY!” Snoke yelled back, reaching forward to pull the trigger.  
  
Before he could even move, two gunshots went off, one of the bullets hitting him clear in the chest. Snoke looked down in shock before collapsing.

The bodyguards instantly dropped their weapons in surrender, and the police came in and arrested Hux.

Standing at the back of the room, Han and Lando stood with two smoking guns.

* * *

> _ “For the sake of the law, Sheriff Smooth Talker officially claimed responsibility for the shooting. But everyone knows that Sir Hurricane shot first.” _

Han smirked as Leia rolled her eyes. The twins cheered, jumping up and down in celebration that the good guys won.

“Did Princess Sunshine and Cowboy Rain kiss?”

> _ “Kiss? Oh, they kissed all right. A few days later, wearing a simple white dress, Princess Sunshine and Cowboy Rain got married...” _

* * *

“I can’t believe you are getting married so suddenly,” Rose said, applying the final touches of makeup to Rey’s face.

Rey laughed. “We’ve waited so long that we can’t wait another minute being apart.”

“How did he ask you?” Kaydel asked, tying some ribbons to the single-stem red roses that she had hastily purchased at the floral department of Trader Joe’s so that they would have something to carry down the aisle.

“In our special place in the barn,” Rey responded with a dreamy look in her eyes.

> _ “Princess Sunshine, you have made me the happiest man alive. I can’t undo the past, but I can most certainly build a new future, and I want you by my side to do so. Will you marry me?” _
> 
> _ “As you wish, Cowboy Rain.” _

* * *

“You ready for this, buddy?” asked Poe, adjusting the red rose lapel on Kylo’s suit.  
  
“I’ve been ready all my life,” Ben replied, clearing his suddenly tight throat.

“You know that Peanut means the world to us,” Finn said from the side of the room, where he was adding some last minute polish to his cowboy boots. “So try not to hurt her again, or I will lay some serious whoop-ass on you.”

“Roger that, buddy!” Ben replied with a smile, handing Poe the wedding bands. “Take good care of these, Poe.”

* * *

> _ “Cowboy Rain will deny it, but when he saw Princess Sunshine walking up the path towards him, he shed a few tears. She was as radiant as an actual sunshine.  
_

> _ To this day, it was the most beautiful wedding that was ever witnessed. And when Princess Sunshine and Cowboy Rain kissed, a rainbow appeared in the sky. _
> 
> _ The End.” _

“That was the bestest story ever!” Daisy exclaimed.

“Can we come back next weekend and hear another story?” Matt asked.

“Sure kids. Next time, I’ll tell you a story about how a scoundrel pirate won the heart of a Princess.”

“Yay!”

Han winked at Leia as she rolled her eyes before blowing him a kiss.

* * *

Daisy and Matt waved a final good-bye to their grandparents from the back of the truck.

“Did you have a good time?” Ben asked.

“It was the best time ever. Grandpa told us a story!” Matt replied excitedly.

“Oh, really now?” Rey replied. “Was it another one of his tall tales?”

As Daisy rattled a summary of the story, Ben looked over at Rey with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look. She smiled warmly back, and they weaved their hands together over the center console

Ben’s latest hit streamed across the radio, and he gently squeezed Rey’s hand.

> _ Our love is unconditional; we knew it from the start. _
> 
> _ I can see it in your eyes; you can feel it from my heart. _
> 
> _ From her on after, let’s stay the way we are right now. _
> 
> _ And share all the love and laughter, that a lifetime will allow. _
> 
> _ I cross my heart, and promise to. _
> 
> _ Give all I’ve got to give to make all your dreams come true. _
> 
> _ In all the world, you’ll never find. _
> 
> _ A love as true as mine. _
> 
> _ You will always be the miracle, that makes my life complete. _
> 
> _ And as long as there’s a breath in me, I’ll make yours just as sweet. _
> 
> _ As we look into the future, It’s as far as we can see. _
> 
> _ So let’s make each tomorrow be the best that it can be. _
> 
> _ I cross my heart, and promise to. _
> 
> _ Give all I’ve got to give to make all your dreams come true. _
> 
> _ In all the world, you’ll never find. _
> 
> _ A love as true as mine. _ _  
_
> 
> _~I Cross My Heart by George Strait._

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, when we are in Ben & Rey's point of view & world, Han isn't relaying those scenes verbatim to Matt & Daisy. They would be getting a very clean child-friendly version of the story!


End file.
